


Certainty

by missema



Series: Sacraments [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kissing, Make Outs, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Troy and Elle sleep together, her silence makes Troy wonder about their relationship.  He jumps at a chance to be alone with her even if they are technically working, just so he can be certain of where he stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

To all outward appearances, it was business as usual at the church. Julius ordered them with his grand plans and every flowing fount of information. Dex planned and over-planned, then planned some more. Johnny grew restless with it all and wanted to barrel into every situation head first, and all of them ordered Elle around. Troy did his part, adding advice, checking in on Lin and running jobs where needed. No word or glance ever came from Elle to betray what had passed between them.

The silence was complete, but not stony. From anyone else, he might have worried, but Elle projected no regret that he could pick up. Still, he did wonder if maybe she didn't like him quite as much now as she had before, or if he should just show up one night and see if it happened again. Troy was completely in the dark.

That was why he jumped at the chance to go on a job with her. It was simple, and didn't need his direct attention, but he ignored the questioning eyebrow Julius raised when he volunteered to help her. Elle said nothing in front of Julius about it, neither in acceptance or protest, only nodding before she walked out of the church. She'd wait at her car for him, he knew.

Troy needed to catch Dex before he left, and after that brief conversation found his way outside. It was a cool day, fall reasserting it's right of dominance after a renewed flirtation with warmer temperatures. The breeze that blew added a chill to the day, but the sun was bright. Elle was waiting near her parked car, as he knew she would. He stubbed out a cigarette under his feet and went towards her.

There was a child with her. The kid looked to about eight or nine, but he wasn't talking to her. Hands flew and he wasn't sure what the hell was going on until he drew closer. She was signing to the kid, and fast enough he couldn't read it, though his own mastery of sign language hovered around basic.

When the kid saw him approach, he must have indicated it to Elle because she nodded, then the kid waved and ran across the street.

"Friend of yours?" Troy asked.

"Used to work at his school." She said. "Janitor." She added the title before he could ask anything else. Her body language indicated this was another thing she didn't want to talk about, and when she reached out to open the driver's side door, he walked around to the other side to get in next to her.

"Did I piss you off?" Troy asked as she pulled away from the church. She shook her head.

When he didn't speak again, she glanced at him quickly. "Don't mix business and pleasure. We're working." Elle explained.

The answer made perfect sense but it annoyed Troy. He didn't want to be logical and smart about this. He wanted to sneak away with her all over Stilwater, consequences be damned because he was crazy about the woman who now dominated his idle thoughts. There was a chance he was getting schoolboy silly over what some might have deemed a casual encounter, but his desire trumped his better sense. There had been true magnetism between them, the kind that crackled and scorched, adding heat to his memories of their shared night. Most of the women he slept with didn't even feel like anything close to what they' d managed, and he dated them long enough to know far more about them.

"Pull over." Troy instructed, still annoyed.

Elle pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned building, turned the car around so they could get out properly and then shut off the ignition. Before he could say anything, she reached out and took his hand, her fingers lacing through his. A heady jolt shot through him at the contact, making his breathing quicken.

"We're not working right now." Elle said, and he grinned over at her.

The kiss that followed was slow, her lips brushing against his, then adding more pressure, then lips parting to deepen the experience. When his tongue tasted hers again, Troy moaned and let her kiss smother the sound of it. The kiss kept on, even through the respites they took to take shakily take in air through bruised lips. Their chain of kisses felt like one long kiss, until Elle unbuckled her seatbelt and slid onto his lap, pressing almost flush against him in the cramped confines.

He leaned his seat back as far as it would go and kept on kissing her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and Troy let his hands roam over her. When he reached under her shirt, he was pleased but unsurprised to find her not wearing a bra. Elle smiled at his excitement, then kept right on kissing him and he kneaded her nipple to attention.

Troy was sure they weren't going to have sex in the car - neither one of them wanted that. All of their touches were above the belt, except where she sat atop him and her hips met his hardness. Still, her hands never strayed that far south, and her efforts remained concentrated of his lips and neck and jaw. It was enough for him after weeks of nothing between the two of them. Of course he'd be frustrated as hell later, but it wouldn't be the first time in recent memory that he took himself in hand and thought of Elle.

It had to end, since they really did have a job to do. When he caught sight of his watch more than twenty minutes had passed, but he didn't need to start pulling away. A phone rang between the two of them, the sound muffled by their bodies and they were unable to tell who was ringing.

Elle pulled herself up and got out of the car. The phone was hers, and she answered it with a cool 'hello' that was much more calm than he would have been able to manage. The exchange was brief, and she hung up quickly. Troy brought his seat back to normal and fixed his clothes. His cocked throbbed, aching at every slight brush of fabric against it.

"Wait." Elle said as she slid into the seat next to him. "Not back on the job yet." She shot a crooked smile at him, and Troy reached over to give her one last, brief kiss.

"I barely have time to sleep, with the running around I'm doing. I haven't even been out to drink with you guys at Tee'N'Ay. It's been hectic. But that doesn't mean I don't dream about you when I do have time to sleep. Just wanted you to know." She said, finishing with.a shrug. Troy let his hand cup her fade and then fall away.

"Okay." He said, uncertain of what he could answer her with. "Just call if you need any backup or if you just can't sleep."

"Deal." She said, and started the ignition.

"Back on the job?"

"Yeah. For now."

The car roared to life and she pulled out of the parking lot. They rode in silence for a few streets as she sped along, but he needed a distraction. The radio was off, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to endure music as a distraction at the moment. He needed something that would take the focus away from the intense heat in his groin. He lit a cigarette and let his hand dangle perilously out the window with it. The tobacco was calming his psyche, if not his beleaguered body after all of their intense kissing.

"How do you know sign language?" He asked.

"My mom was deaf."

"Was?" He wasn't sure if deafness was curable, but maybe she had better hearing aids now or something. Had he been thinking straight he would have realized what she wasn't saying straight off, but instead he blundered ahead.

"She's dead now." Elle said, her tone matter of fact.

"I'm sorry. Christ, I didn't mean to sound like an asshole."

Elle swerved past a truck that was driving too slow for her liking and into the oncoming lane. He gripped the handle of the door for dear life, and pulled his seatbelt over him belatedly.

"It was a long time ago. It's okay." She said, picking up where they'd left off before she'd passed the truck. He was sure it wasn't okay, but didn't want to push her to talk to about something so personal.

"I took a course once, but I don't remember much of it." Troy continued. "Not sure I was ever doing it right, my hands always felt like I was just fumbling around."

Elle said nothing, but made a quick turn into another lot. They drew their weapons out at the same time before they'd even exited the vehicle.

"You got plenty of other skills with those hands." Elle said, a teasing smirk on her face as she slammed the door shut with a slender hip. Her gun was drawn but pointed down, since no one seemed to be around.

Troy could only blush in response to her, his attention already focused elsewhere. He thought he heard something to their right, just past a doorway leading into a derelict building.

"C'mon." He said, jerking his head towards the building. "Let's get this done.  And later, I can show you some other skills you might be interested in, if you can make the time."

"Might have to be much later. Gotta take care of another job after this one and Julius wants you back at the church."

"Whenever you want me." Troy promised extravagantly. She smiled again but it was wiped away as they drew closer to the door.

He went around one side and she the other, pausing only momentarily before Elle kicked it off its rickety hinges. Sound erupted all around them, but it was meaningless to him. Elle led with her deadly shotgun and he followed. His aim was perfect, and Troy only cared about watching her back as they swept through the place.

He knew he was promising her too much, with a life shrouded in violence and lies, but he couldn't help himself. His old man would call him smitten, though the word felt too tame for what Troy felt. What he felt made him bold, foolish and far too reckless. Smitten didn't cover it, because it didn't convey the narcotic-like high he was floating on now, after a short talk and a make out session the likes of which he hadn't had since high school.

This was ill-advised at best and dangerous no matter what way he looked at it. But in that moment, Troy was certain he didn't care.


End file.
